


DanRor 18 (Owl Ship)

by RDRouffach



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDRouffach/pseuds/RDRouffach
Summary: From that one scene WE ALL know.
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Rorschach
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	DanRor 18 (Owl Ship)




End file.
